Heroes At Goode
by HephaestusGodOfFire
Summary: After the events of Blood of Olympus, the heroes and the now released Calypso go to Goode HS in New York to complete their senior years. Percabeth, Frazen, Jasper, Caleo fluff. Rated T because of mild swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Takes place after Blood of Olympus **

**Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Calypso, Frank and Hazel are attending Goode for their senior year. Contains Percabeth, Jasper, Caleo and Frazel fluff. As always reviews are welcome **** if this gets a positive reviews, I'll continue. *u* **

**-HGOF**

Percy POV

I gotta admit, the gods do sometimes really do good things. After the war, the gods finally got over their over-inflated egos and decided to thank the heroes who saved the world. They allowed us a few wishes, most notably Calypso's permanent release from her island prison of Ogygia. Not to mention the residence for all of us, which was my wish. The gods granted it in the form of the top two floors of my parent's apartment building. We have a large room for each of the couples that is split and designed appropriately based on parentage. The rooms are pretty decked out, with monster proof phones and laptops courtesy of Hephaestus, a queen size bed that can split into two smaller beds (a gift from Aphrodite) and lastly an automatic rainbow for Iris messages courtesy of the rainbow goddess herself. The double bed in me and Annabeth's room is really great because she and I have taken to sleeping in the same bed after Tartarus. We're both still plagued by nightmares and waking up next to her is the only way I can calm down.

I woke up on the first day of school before Annabeth at 7.00am so I decided that because we still had an hour and a half to get to school, to lie there and cuddle with her for a while. A few minutes later I heard a knock on the door and Hazel popped her head in.

"Morning Percy", she said. "We have to go in a little early today to get our schedules and lockers, so if you want to be able to shower, you guys should get up now".

"Thanks, we'll be there in a minute", I said and Hazel left the room. I kissed Annabeth's forehead and whispered "Good morning beautiful".

She opened her eyes and smiled. "Good morning Seaweed Brain", she said. "Can I have first shower?"

"Yeah sure, but don't take long". I replied. She hopped out if bed and into the bathroom. I pulled a T-shirt on over my bare chest and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Everybody else was already awake and eating breakfast so I walked to the counter and started serving bacon and eggs onto plates for Annabeth and myself.

"Morning, Fish Face" I heard Piper say from the table. "Sup guys", I said as I poured orange juice for Annabeth and I. "All ready for school?" I say as I start eating my breakfast. Hazel moaned and put her head in her hands. Frank put his arm protectively around her shoulders. "She's nervous", he explained. "It's her first time going to school since... You know..." Right. That makes sense. Hazel hasn't been to school in seventy years.

I was about to give her some encouragement when I heard Annabeth call my name from our room. I put my dishes in the sink and went into our room and saw her wearing a gray blouse and skinny jeans, brushing her hair in front of the mirror. I walked over to her and she gave me a hug. "You should have your shower now", she says.

"Yeah I'm going now", I reply. "By the way, do you want me to dry your hair?"

"Oh yeah that'd be great" she said, smiling. I ran my hand along her hair and siphon the water into a ball in my hand. "Thanks Perce", she said, pulling me into a quick kiss. As I turned to walk into the bathroom I call over my shoulder to Annabeth "I made you some food, go get it before Leo does".

I shower quickly and pack my bag before heading down to the ground floor with the others. We do have cars but Goode is only 4 blocks away from home, so we decide to walk. I grasp Annabeth's hand and give her an encouraging smile. "Excited?" I ask, as we fall into step behind Leo and Calypso who couldn't stop making moony eyes at each other. Jason and Piper walked ahead of them and were talking animatedly about classes. Frank and Hazel were walking behind us and Frank was making Hazel laugh by turning into a parakeet and sitting on her shoulder. Annabeth still hadn't replied. "Wise Girl are you ok?" I asked. She shrugged. "I know it seems silly to be nervous after all we've been through, but I can't help it". "Don't worry", I reply. "It'll be fun and if anyone tries to mess with us they're gonna have a bad time".

When we arrived at school, we entered the office to get our schedules and realised that we didn't have many classes together. Hazel walked up to the secretary. "I don't think these schedules are correct", she said sweetly. "Yeah, we're supposed to have the same classes except for our electives", said Piper, layering on her charmspeak. "Oh, it appears that you're right sweetie", said the secretary, her eyes glazed over. "Let me fix that. What elective do you guys want?". Annabeth obviously chose architecture, I took marine biology, Frank took Ancient History, Hazel took geology, Leo took metalworking, Calypso and Piper took Home Ec **{AN: Sorry I don't want to be sexist but I ran out of classes that I thought of xD}** and Jason took Climatology.

**{AN: Here's the timetable in case you wanted to know: **

**1****st**** Period: Math**

**2****nd**** Period: Science**

**3****rd**** Period: Geography**

**4****th**** Period: Elective**

**LUNCH**

**5****th**** Period: English**

**6****th**** Period: Latin/ Greek**

**7****th**** Period: Physical Education**

**8****th**** Period: Business}**

As we all walked over to our lockers (they were all next to one another: what a surprise!), I spoke to Jason about sports team tryouts. I was obviously going to try out for swimming and Jason was considering football. The first three periods of the day were boring. Math and Science have never been my strong suit but at least I had my Wise Girl to help me when I got lost. Our third class, Geography, was actually kinda interesting. Our teacher, Mr. Jamieson, was this young guy, no more than 20 years old. He somehow managed to get me interested in the tectonic plates and such. The period passed quickly, but in my mind, that wasn't a good thing.

Fourth period was not something I was looking forward to, because it was the only period that Annabeth and I didn't have together. "I'll see you at lunch", I said to her as we walked towards our electives. "Ok Seaweed Brain" she said. "Try not to get expelled while I'm gone". I pulled her in for a kiss and she walked off. I entered my class, Marine Biology and took a seat next to the aquarium in the corner.

_Welcome Lord!_ Said one of the fish in my mind.

_Hey_, I replied absentmindedly. I didn't really focus all class, because I knew that I could ace it easily.

I heard the bell ring and realised that I had been in a daze all class. I quickly packed up my things and walked over to the Architecture classroom to find Annabeth. When I saw her, I didn't see something that I wanted to see. One of the football jocks was getting very close to her, whispering in her ear and trying to get her to kiss him. "Hey Percy", I heard Frank say from behind me. "Come with me, quick", I hissed back. He saw what I was looking at and followed me. My vision tunneled as I saw the jock kiss Annabeth's cheek. Annabeth shrieked and said "Get away from me, Matt!" She pushed him away and I grabbed him by the collar and shoved him up against a locker. "What do you think you're doing to my girlfriend", I snarled at the jock. "I-I-" he stammered. "I'm not afraid of you!" "Really?" I replied. "You should be". I drop him and shove him to the ground. I stepped on his hand and felt finger bones crack under my shoe. A rough circle of people formed around us and Leo and Jason now stood beside me with Frank. "You so much as touch my Annabeth again and I'll break worse than a finger", I whispered to him as he scampered away. Turning to Annabeth I spoke softly to her. "Are you okay, Wise Girl? Did that asshole hurt you?". "No", she whispers back. "I'm just scared". I leaned down and kissed her forehead. The crowd dispersed around us and I held her for a while. After a few moments she said softly "C'mon guys, let's go to lunch we're getting weird looks".

We all walked off to the cafeteria and sat down around a table. Annabeth was still not speaking so I stood up and got lunch for both of us. We ate in silence, with my arm around her shoulder. Everybody else at our table was quiet until Leo piped up "Well that's not how I'd start our first day". Calypso elbowed him but Annabeth chuckled. "At least I have Percy to defend me" she said. "Aww, that's so cute", I heard someone say behind us. I turned to see a very pretty lunch lady behind us, looking at me and Annabeth. "Mom?" gasped Piper. "Hello sweetheart", said the lady, who must've been Aphrodite. "I need a word with Percy here real quick".

I stood and followed her. "Okay Percy, here's the deal" said Aphrodite. "Annabeth is feeling sad. Cheer her up! You can't lose this girl, she's your soul mate!" She pulled a rose from thin air, handed it to me and disappeared in a puff of pink dust before I could say a word. I caught Annabeth's eye at our table and beckoned her over. She walked over uncertainly. "What's the matter?" she asked. "Nothing, I just wanted to give you something", I said as I pulled the rose out from behind my back and gave it to her. She sighed happily and gave me a kiss. "That's really sweet of you, Seaweed Brain. I feel much better now". I took her hand and we walked back to the table.

"Wow", said Jason. "Someone seems happier".

"A certain son of the sea god here has a knack for cheering me up", she replied and I blushed. I heard a chorus of 'awwws' from Calypso, Hazel and Piper.

The rest of the day passed too quickly. Annabeth and I hardly left one another's sides all afternoon. Once the final bell rang, we all walked out of school and walked home.

"Oh. My. Gods", shouted Leo suddenly when we stepped inside the door. "I'm BORED". "What can we do?" asked Frank. "Truth or dare?" Piper suggested. The guys groaned and the girls squealed. I got dragged onto the sofa by Annabeth and plopped down onto it. Annabeth sat on my lap. "I'll start", said Hazel. "Percy, truth or dare".

"Uhh, truth".

"Who was your first real kiss with?"

I pointed at Annabeth and she smiled. "My turn? Okay hmm...Frank".

"Dare".

"I dare you to turn into a bird and go fly circles around some random person in the street".

"Oh boy..." he replied.

He turned into a brightly coloured parrot and flew out the window. He chose to fly around a teen who I recognised as Matt, that jerk who tried to make moves on Annabeth. Matt swatted at Frank a few times then twirled full circle and fell on his butt. We all started laughing hysterically and Leo started rolling around on the floor. Frank flew back inside and returned to human form. We laughed for at least half an hour before we decided to wrap up. "What can we do tomorrow?" asked Hazel, wiping tears from her eyes. "Well, when he visited, Hermes told me about a mortal sport that sounds pretty fun" said Calypso, "Paintball". This idea got a much better reaction than truth or dare, even though it was funny. So we agreed to go to the nearest paintball place after school tomorrow and started to get ready to eat dinner.

We had a few of the magical plates and cups from Camp Half-Blood so everyone got just what they wanted. After we ate, we gathered in the living room for some R&R. Leo and Jason started a very intense game of Smash Bros. Hazel and Frank read their books and held hands like an old married couple. Calypso and Piper gossiped. Annabeth and I cuddled on the couch. We lay there for a while in silence, enjoying each other's company. "Percy I'm tired, let's go to bed", she murmured after a while. I agreed, so we said goodnight to the others and went to our room. We got our pyjamas on and laid in bed for a while, staring deep into each other's eyes. Green and gray. "I love you, Wise Girl", I said.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain".

She flipped over onto her other side and I came closer to spoon her. I soon fell into a deep sleep, loving every atom of the girl in my arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 got some good feedback so here's chapter 2 :D.**

**I own nothing credit to Uncle Rick.**

**Leo POV**

I woke up in my bed beside Calypso. Last night she had climbed into my bed because she had been cold. I remember offering to set her blankets on fire and her elbowing me. _You are such a doofus sometimes Valdez_, she'd said. _You still love me and you know it_, I'd replied sleepily. Now, in the morning, I'd been woken up by me special alarm clock, which wafts the smell of bacon near my nose. Nothing wakes a man up faster. I got out of bed and was pulling on my hoodie when I felt Calypso nudge my leg with her foot, which was peeking out from under the blanket. "Oh, she's awake?" I said and I saw her lips form a small smile. I grinned and decided to mess with her. I leaned over the bed and fell onto her. "Ugh", she grumbled. "Valdez I _swear_", she said, but I could see that she was smiling. "C'mon, it's breakfast time", I said. "Five more minutes" she replied, pulling her blanket over her head. "Ok fine. Sunshine, you asked for this", I told her as I leaned over the bed and picked her up, wedding style. "Leo!" she shrieked. "Put me down!". "Nope", I said kissing her quickly. "I'm too hungry to wait for you".

I walked downstairs with her in my arms and saw that Jason, Piper, Hazel and Frank were already eating at the table. "Nice entrance, Valdez. Very dramatic", said Frank. I put Calypso down at her seat and took a bow, drawing laughter from Jason, Piper and Hazel. "By the way, I have a special surprise to our game of paintball tonight. "Ooh, what is it?" inquired Hazel. "There's a reason it's called a _surprise_, Levesque", I replied. "Oh gods, please tell me this isn't gonna be a _painful_ surprise", moaned Frank. "Nah, well, actually it might be", I said. "Hey guys". I turned to see Percy and Annabeth walking down the stairs hand in hand. "Hey", I reply. They sit down and start eating. "Leo", said Calypso. "Let's go get dressed". I started walking upstairs. "Wait", she says. "Carry me?". She looked at me with those big puppy dog eyes so I walked over, picked her up and carried her to our room. I heard Percy snicker behind me as I walked up the stairs.

When we got back into our room, Calypso made me avert my eyes as she pulled on some jeans and a gray blouse. She did her hair in a long braid down her back. I put on a green pullover and khakis, with my favorite Black All-Stars. I puller her in for a quick kiss then we walked downstairs with the others, hand in hand. All of us piled into the elevator and went down to the garage. We had to drive to school today because we were going to play paintball right after school. The gods had provided a car for each of us as part of our reward. Mine and Calypso's car was a red BMW i8. Percy and Annabeth had a black Ford Mustang, Frank and Hazel had a blue Mercedes AMG and Jason and Piper had a silver Porsche Macan.** {AN: I really didn't want to make a big fuss out of the cars, sorry if this irritates you.}** Suddenly Percy said "Guys, put these on" and pulled a bunch of Ray Bans. We all put them on and drove off.

When we pulled up at the school, we got some looks because we were a bunch of good looking (if I do say so myself) people in cool cars. We all walked over to our first class of the day, Math. Gods, I hate math. I don't think any of us are actually very good at it, except Annabeth. Man it's like that girl isn't dyslexic or ADHD. I spent the period watching the numbers fall of my page and gazing moony eyed at Calypso, who returned my glances when she saw me. She had this cute way of brushing her hair behind her ear that I love watching, but I wasn't the only one seeing this. I saw this jock kid named Dennis staring at my Calypso with a kind of hunger in his eyes. When the bell rang, I called Jason over and we cornered Dennis in the hallway. "I saw you staring at Calypso", I growled. "Yeah? And what if I was?" he replied. This kid is cocky. "I suggest you run down to your next class and stay away from my girlfriend", I said to him. To prove my point, I ignited my finger and brought it near his cheek, leaving a red mark. He whimpered in pain, shook off my hands and sprinted off down the hall. "Thanks sweetie", said Calypso. "I saw how he was looking at me, thank you for protecting me". She blushed and I pulled her into my arms for a long hug. The three of us walked over to our next class.

The next thing I knew, it was lunch. The eight of us walked down to the cafeteria, ordered food and sat down at our usual table. As we were eating, four girls walked up to our table. "Hey Percyyyy", she drawled, batting her eyelashes. "Can I get a kiss from my boyfriend?" she asked, pouting her lips. Percy sighed like he was used to this kind of behaviour. "Jewel, I have a girlfriend", he said slowly, as though she was very stupid. "Can you see this girl who I'm holding hands with?" he held up his and Annabeth's hands, which were clasped tightly together. Jewel pouted. "Oh please, honey" she said. "Percy is mine" and with that, the girl sat on his lap. Percy looked mortified. Annabeth looked as though she might stab Jewel. Percy shoved they girl off of his lap and she landed on the floor. She jumped up, looking flustered and mad. She grabbed Piper's bottle of apple juice and dumped it all over Annabeth's head. Annabeth gasped at the cold liquid went down her back. Percy shoved Jewel away from Annabeth and walked her away to the bathroom. As Jewel stalked away, Jason caught her wrist. "Stay away from me and my friends" he whispered. He sent a shock up her wrist, causing her hair to stand on end. We all cracked up as she ran away to her clique. I saw Percy and Annabeth a few moments later, also laughing at Jewel new hairdo. Annabeth was completely dry, so I assumed that Percy has done his water thing to get her dry. I heard the bell ring and we all went to our next class: English. Paul Blofis, Percy's step dad, was the teacher so it wasn't the worst class. "Alright class", said Paul. "We're gonna be reading the Odyssey today. Come up to the front to grab a copy. I have them in Latin and in Greek if you'd rather try to read them like that". He winked at our group and we went up to get our copies. Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Calypso and I got Greek copies and Jason, Hazel and Frank got the Latin copy. We read for the whole class and before I knew it, the final bell rang. We were finally able to start the fun part. When we made it over to the paintball place, a large junkyard warehouse that was completely coated with different coloured paint, I told the others to wait for a sec. I initiated my surprise, calling in some other friends. A few minutes later, some Delphi Strawberry Service Vans and a few airports limousines rolled up in front of us. Moments later, there were screams as friends reunited. Campers from camp Half- Blood and a few legionnaires from Camp Jupiter climbed out of the vans. Among them were Connor and Travis Stoll, Katie Gardner, Clarisse and Chris, Reyna, Dakota, Malcom, plus my sister Nyssa, carrying a large case. "Perfect", I said to her, grinning. "No problem" said Nyssa. I had sent them the blueprints for my latest project as soon as I knew that we were gonna play paintball: celestial bronze modified paintball guns. Soon, all of us were equipped with new guns and split into teams.

Red Team: Me, Calypso, Percy, Annabeth, Travis, Katie, Reyna, Malcom

Blue Team: Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Clarisse, Chris, Dakota and Nyssa

As the team separated, I brought out another special surprise for my team: paint grenades. When thrown, they would explode in mid-air and coat the surrounding area in paint. Once Travis saw these, he smiled and said "I like the way you think". The game started and Jason flew up into the air to get a closer look at us. No sooner had he done that, Percy, Annabeth and I pegged him with a few shots to the chest. "Sorry Sparky!" called Percy as Jason fell out of the air. Suddenly I felt my feet lose contact with the ground and saw that I was being carried away by Frank the not-so-friendly eagle. He carried me away from my team, dropped me fairly far away from my team, separated by a wall that was too hard to climb. Thinking quickly, I buried one of my grenades a few inches underground and grabbed a small square plank of wood from one of the piles of junk near me. I placed the board over the buried grenade and, praying to that god that Percy told me about that was in charge of stupid stunts, lit up the grenade with a blast of fire from my palm. Fortunately, I was launched about fifty feet in the air, over the wall. Unfortunately, I had no control of my flight at all. "WAAAAAH", I screamed as I fell into my team. I landed with a thud next to Calypso, who stared at me. "What's up with you and falling from the sky?" she asked, as she helped me up and smiled. "Sorry, sunshine", I said. "Bad habit". I brushed myself off and we charged into the fight together. I shot at whoever I saw and it one point threw a grenade right at Nyssa's feet. She just had time to look at it and got a face full of paint once she realised what it was. After about 2 hours of playing, we were all tired and completely covered in paint. We decided to call it a day, changed into some spare clothes and headed home. Once we got home, Percy asked if we could host his parents for dinner. I had nothing wrong with Sally and Paul so I agreed, as did the rest of the group. He walked down to get his parents and when they arrived, we all sat in the living room. We spent an amicable evening talking with Sally and Paul. "So Leo", said Paul. "Have you done your English homework yet?". _Oh boy_, I thought. "Uh, what was the homework again?". Everyone laughed and I grinned sheepishly. I actually wasn't trying to be sarcastic. I had legitimately forgotten what it was. Once we settled down to eat, Paul marvelled at the magic plates that we had. "They can make anything I want?" he asked. "Yep, whatever you ask for" replied Annabeth. "Amazing", said Paul. Once we were done eating, Sally and Paul said their good-byes and headed out. When they were halfway down the hallway, Sally said "Oh Percy! I almost forgot! Here". She handed him a tin of cookies. "BOOYAH" Percy said, as he opened the tin to reveal a batch of blue chocolate chip cookies. "Thanks Mom!". "Hey, I helped", said Paul with a grin. "I'll see you guys after lunch tomorrow in class". He and Sally went downstairs to their apartment. "We going to bed, Sunshine?" I asked Calypso as I came back inside. "Yes, I am tired" she replied. We went back upstairs to our room hand in hand. We put our pyjamas on, but she decided to just wear my shirt and her underwear. Even wearing my old, ratty T-shirt, she looked like a million dollars. As we climbed into bed, she snuggled up to me and I wrapped her in my arms. "That was a fun day, huh?", she asked. "Yeah", I murmured. I cuddled up to her and buried my face in her cinnamon smelling hair. We fell asleep together, without knowing or caring what the next day would bring.

**AN: Hey there! I really liked reading the reviews from the last chapter and I hope this one fits what you guys asked for. I should have a new chapter in 2 days or so, I've just had a lot of homework lately. Love you guys **

**-HGOF**


	3. Questions

**AN: I want to ask you guys a question: are you guys down for adventure for a few chapters? Just send me a message or review this chapter with thoughts. Once this adventure is done, we'd go back to the high school plot. Ill update with one more chapter before I make the decision based on what you guys tell me you want.**

**Love you guys 3**

**-HGOF**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Wow. You guys are the best. I got enough reviews to make the decision of changing the plot to adventure style for a few chapters. This chapter is normal, and it's kinda the lead up. Adventure incoming!**

**Piper POV**

**December 19****th****, the last day of school before winter break**

I woke up early today. I got up and went to have a shower, looking back at Jason over my shoulder as I walked. I took a shower quickly and when I came back inside Jason was getting dressed. He pulled me in to his arms and kissed my forehead. We walked downstairs to lunch and saw that nobody else was awake yet. We made some bacon and eggs and sat down at the table to eat together. He took my hand and smiled at me. "Good morning, Beauty Queen" he said. "What are we doing today?". "I'm not sure", I murmured. I wasn't sure if I should've told him about my dream. It might worry him too much, but I think he needs to know. "I had a dream last night" I croaked. "It wasn't good". Jason furrowed his brow. "What was it about?". "I saw Percy and Annabeth shaking on the floor in a dark room, and I saw Annabeth strapped to a chair** {AN: You dirty minded reader, you. IT'S NOT LIKE THAT}** crying Percy's name. Jason looked worried. As we got to school, I kept on thinking about my dream. I really hoped that we could avoid it, because Percy and Annabeth had already gone through more than anybody else together. They'd done their part.

School passed quickly. A few guys tried to flirt but were quickly scared off by the boys if they came too close. We ate lunch together and had English with Percy's step-dad, Paul, who is really nice. We also had Greek, which is dumb. We can all literally speak Greek better than the teacher. He heard us talk, then just aced us all. The next class that Jason, others and I had together was Phys Ed. Jason let go of my hand as he went to the boys change room. He sent a meaningful look towards me as he went through the door. I turned and followed Hazel through the door.

As we changed into our uniforms, some of the girls snickered at the scars on Annabeth's back. Instinctively, I stepped in front of her to cover her acts from their prying eyes. I shot them my best hate stare and they went back to gossiping.

We walked out into the gym. I reunited with Jason and he grabbed my hand. I gave him a smile, grateful for his support. All of us loved this class given that the coach was an old friend. "All right, cupcakes" bellowed Gleeson Hedge. "We're playing Dodgeball, split up into two teams". Immediately, Percy raised his hand. "How about us eight versus the rest of the class", he asked. The rest of us stated our support for his proposal. Hedge raised his eyebrows. "You guys sure that's fair?" he asked. We all nodded vigorously. "All right, go on".

As we ran to the other side of the gym, one of the football jocks from the other team jogged over and tried to put his arm around my shoulders. I recognised him from other classes. His name was Max "Hey Blondie", he said to Jason. "Winner gets the girl". Jason scowled, but I had an idea. "Sure!" I said. He smirked. "I'll see you after the game then, hot stuff", said Max. I just smiled sweetly and tried not to vomit. We took out places in the huddle as Frank was talking strategies. "If you get hit, try to knock the ball up, cuz then someone else can catch it and the guy who threw it is out", he explained. "They have more guys than us", piped up Hazel. "It's eight against twenty four". "Stay spread out", Annabeth advised. Coach screamed out a five second warning, so we took out places on the wall. Three, two, one, GO. We ran towards the middle, grabbing all five balls for our team. I grabbed one, and picking up my strength as hard as I could towards Max's crotch. I heard a dull thud and I knew that the ball had found its mark. Max hobbled off the court as we howled with laughter. As the game progressed, it became apparent that Coach had been right. The game really was unfair, but not for us. We pelted them with balls, and they couldn't do much but cower in the corners. On the rare occasion that one of us got hit, one of our friends would dive and catch the ball, saving whoever was hit. We ended the game without one of us ever getting out. When we got home, we spent the evening just messing around. Leo made some colored smoke grenades so we went up onto the roof, where he would throw one off the roof high into the air, then ignite the fuse with a precise fire blast from his hand. A few times Jason called down a little bolt of lightning from the sky to ignite one of the grenades, making an even bigger explosions. The mortals thought we were just setting off fireworks and soon we had a small crowd gathered below us. They _ooh'd_ and _aah'd_ as each one exploded. At about 11pm, we decided to call it a night, mostly because we couldn't ignite the fireworks anymore: Jason was too tired and Leo had started making out with Calypso. We headed to bed. Jason and I had started sleeping in the same bed (we're adults and we can make decisions, shut up), so I got to fall asleep with Jason's arm around me. He was always so warm and he held me close to him, so I fell asleep quickly. The next day being Saturday, we all decided to Camp to see everybody and get caught up with our friends. In order to make the two hour drive bearable, we decided to only take two cars and go four people per car. Hazel, Frank, Annabeth and Percy went in one car, while the rest of us went in the other. Jason drove our car and I sat shotgun with Leo and Calypso in the back. Her head was in his lap** {AN: *.* not like that}** while he played with her hair. We regaled our first adventure, with Leo saying things like "That was _cool" _and "then I set it on fire!". We stopped to get coffee on the way, but we made Leo get hot chocolate instead. Gods, the last thing that boy needs is caffeine. When we arrived at camp, we reunited with all our friends. Thalia and her Hunters were staying at camp for a while, so it was nice that Jason could see his sister. Nico, now that we was a permanent resident of camp got to see Hazel. I got to see my siblings from the Aphrodite cabin. It was a nice reunion. But we had some problems. I wanted to tell Chiron about my dream, but I didn't want to put him under pressure over Christmas. I decided to wait, and have fun while I could.

**Leo POV**

Man, I love camp. I finally got to test out some new designs at the forge. I got to see Nyssa, and little Harley. Plus, Chiron told me he had an idea for me. He gave me his idea, which involved me to make some fancy boots and gloves of reinforced celestial bronze. Why? I have no idea. But Chiron had seemed pretty excited, so I braced myself for something cool. Chiron called the others over and told them what was to happen. "The idea behind Leo's fancy new equipment is flight" he said. My eyes got wide. That would be amazing! "Jason, when we test this, can you fly up with Leo wo that if something goes wrong, you can catch him". Jason nodded. "Leo, when I say the word and you are ready, I'd like you to focus fire from your palms and feet. Hopefully this can help you achieve liftoff" Chiron said. I got myself ready. The only time I had ever gotten fire to come out of my feet was one time, and that was when my whole body was on fire, the day I 'died'. I closed my eyes and focused my power and felt my hands and feet warm up. I heard some shouts and whoops from below me. Below me? I opened my eyes. I was flying! Jets of fire shot from my new boots and gloves like airplane engines. I angled my hands and feet forwards and I flew a few feed ahead. I twisted my hands in opposite directions and started spinning like a top. This was, without a doubt the most free I'd ever felt in my life. I toned down my fire and descended to my friends. Chiron started clapping, a big smile on his face. Calypso ran over and planted a big kiss on my cheek. "That was amazing!" she gushed. I gave her a bear hug but I made sure not to touch her with my gloves, which were still hot. Jason clapped me on the back. "Nice job dude" he said. "Now I can finally fly around with someone! I was starting to get lonely up there during fights". However, I was still unsure about one thing. "Chiron", I said, "Can I still throw my fireballs while I'm like this?". He thought for a moment. "I believe so", he said. "But there are a few things that you need to consider. For one thing, you'll need to improve the force of your boot-fire. Then you can make an improved set of gloves that can retract to leave your hands free, so that your fire doesn't get concentrated and push you around. Other than that, I think it will work". I grinned. "Sweet. I'll get to work on those new gloves". This is gonna be _epic_.

**Hazel POV**

It was great to see Nico again. He was finally full on dating Will Solace, and it truly made me happy to see how happy Will made Nico. He and I sat together at meals and shared the Hades cabin. He helped me learn how to shadow travel more reliably. I still can't go very far, but I can do small jumps, like going through walls. The weird thing is that my shadow travelling manifested differently than Nico's. His shadow travelling was like travelling from shadow to shadow. My power seemed to be more like shadow portals. I didn't have to find a shadow and fall into it like Nico did, I could find an initial shadow, visualise my destination and _make _a shadow on the ground where I wanted to go. I guess it's because my Pluto power is more subterranean than Nico's, whereas his power is over the dead. It's quite helpful. I don't even need to go through my shadow portals to use them. I can use them to see my destination, push objects from place to place or let other people go through. If I was really mad at someone, I could put a portal at their feet and one in a locked room. Ta-da! One locked up baddie.

As Christmas got nearer, you could feel the excitement in the air. We were planning a big firework show on the canoe lake on Christmas Eve. We would do it on Long Island Sound but the water was too cold at this time of year. The canoe lake, being inside the borders of camp, was climate controlled, so the water was warm. Jason, Leo and Percy were going to be on the boat, using their powers to detonate the fireworks and control the boat. Leo was making Celestial bronze fireworks that had a tiny amount of Imperial gold inside them, for that extra flare. When the day came for the show, Percy and Annabeth spent the day arranging the launchers for the fireworks. The whole thing had to be timed with clockwork precision. That evening, Jason and Leo got onto the boat with Percy and cast off into the middle of the lake. When night fell, Percy started the boat rotating gently around the centre of the lake and the first round of fireworks were launched. A crack of thunder lit up the sky and suddenly the night was filled with a giant image of Festus the dragon as he rose from the ruins of the Argo II, reborn. After the gold fire faded, the next round was fired up, closely followed by one of Leo's fireballs. The projectile detonated and the sky was lit up with an image of Camp Jupiter: a view from the garden of Bacchus, looking down at New Rome. I felt Frank take my hand and I saw that his eyes were watery. He pulled me closer and I curled up next to him. The next volley of fireworks to go up was a large picture of the Athena Parthenos on Half-Blood Hill, with the Roman and Greek armies gazing up at it. The others images to go up were symbols of hope that we'd had during our quest to the old lands: the Parthenon in Rome, Leo flying down to Ogygia after the battle (Calypso got teary at that one), and Percy and Annabeth spilling out of the Doors of Death next to Clytius. At the time, it was terrifying, but now it just made me realise how much I had missed Percy and Annabeth while they were in Tartarus.

Later that night, Nico and I laid awake in our cabin, enjoying the peace and quiet. I hoped it would last. Sadly, I was unprepared for what came in the next weeks.


End file.
